Project Summary The West Virginia Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) project is designed to enhance West Virginia Bureau for Public Health?s (WVBPH) conformance with the VNRFRPS. The WVBPH VNRFRPS project includes updating polices, implementing outreach and education strategies for industry, implementing an environmental assessment project in care facilities and maintaining an environmental health electronic reporting system for food inspections. The program plans to implement a project to conduct joint environmental health assessments at care facilities that experience gastrointestinal outbreaks. The state?s food protection program will be strengthened by increased capacity for conducting environmental assessments. Facilities will be provided with educational materials for ways to control respiratory illness in the facilities and proper protocol for ill food workers. WVBPH plans to share materials developed with these projects with other regulatory agencies.